fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Happy Tide's: New Resolution
Introduction In the large ball room of the guild, many of the wedding guest's were all in there enjoy the fun times that the Hotaru clan was giving to as everyone was singing and drinking, while some were out on the dance floor and eating delicious food on the tables. In the middle was both Alice and Cynteria dancing as their newly adopted daughters were sitting down with their uncle and aunt. "Anyone seen Yoshi?" Asked Markus looking around. "He's passed out drunk by the fountain...." Said Ellena with a smile. "Someone gave him a cup of the really old powerful sake we had locked away." "Nice work babe!" Smirked Markus giving Ellena a kiss on the cheek. "We'll prank him later." "I take it thats a regular thing?" Asked Chae Yi looking at the two slightly confused. "Yep....Yoshi can't really handle Mochina Sake that well...." Said Markus sipping his sake with no problems at all not evne a flinch. The only person who seemed to still have a difficult time talking much was Joo Dee she was silently drinking some soda that she had gotten through a straw. Markus picked up Joo Dee and put her on his lap. "What up little one?" Asked Markus tickling her. Joo Dee giggled as Markus tickled him, allowing her to relax as she leaned on his chest, "I just feel... out of place here" She said looking up at him. "Your part of this messed up family now...No such thing as out of place." Said Markus tickling her more. "Okay okay!" Joo Dee replied pushing his arm's away from her belly, "I just mean, everyone here has something to show, even Chae has magic in her, but me... I don't" Joo Dee said sighing before grabbing more soda. "Hmm ok then follow me...I've got an idea." Said Markus standing up and putting Joo Dee on the ground. "I might have the magic for you." Joo Dee looked at her with confusion as Markus went over to tell Alice and Cynteria that he would take Joo Dee to the training room. The two walked for a while as Markus led her to a secret room, opening the door with ease as he allowed Joo Dee to enter. In the far corner of the room, she noticed a case with two glove gauntlets, "Cool, what is this place?" She asked with a curious tone. "This is the vault...Well part of it?" Said Markus opening the case. "And these are The Fists of Hotaru!" "Wow... What do they do?" She asked with a curious tone. "They're a magic focusing tool they're really helpful for mages who use caster magic like me and Yoshi as they help focus our attacks through our hands." Said Markus picking them up and holding them out towards Joo Dee. "And now they're yours...." Joo Dee looked at him with confusion, "Uncle, they're too big for me" She replied. "They shrink to fit you....The idea is that young mages within the clan would wear one and it would grow with them." Said Markus offering them again. Joo Dee looked over and nodded as Markus placed the large gauntlets on her they suddenly began to glow bright yellow. This caused them to shrink down to her own size. "Wow, they feel comfy". "Yeah they're designed for usability and comfort....Ok follow me we'll go to my private training area." Said Markus picking her up and walking back outside. They made their way into the forest behind the Estate and entered a small unassuming cave to find an amazing interior. The walls were lined with dark purple crystals and glowing green moss. She looked around, something about the environment around her made her relaxed, "So no one else knows about this place?" She said walking with her uncle as they reached the middle. "No everyone knows about it....But this is my personal training area." Said Markus as he released his magical power and activated his Storm Drive ability. "This is where you will learn what i know and create your own version of the magic you will master." Joo Dee looked at the form, in her mind she could imagine herself older and being able to use that ability someday, but she only nervously walked over to him. "So, how do we begin?" She said in a quiet and nervous tone. Markus plucked a feather from his forearm and compressed it into a small feather like gem that glowed brightly with the same white color of his lightning. "Simple i need to put this into you.....It might hurt a little." Said Markus before charging forward and landing a palm strike with no real power to Joo Dee's chest pushing the gem into her body. "There that wasn't too hard.....You ok kid?" Joo Dee groaned a bit as she rubbed her chest and wiped some of the tears that fell down her face, "Uh-huh.." was all she could say as Markus picked her up and hugged her. "So can you feel it? You'll get a weird tingle in ya body at first after awhile it will full merge with your magical power allowing for you to make use of the magic." Said Markus as he returned to normal. "After that we'll start the training." Joo Dee nodded as they headed back to see that the party was still going on as people were passed out from drinking as they saw both Alice and Cynteria sitting down with Ellena as Chae was fast asleep on Alice's lap. "Hey Markus where ya been?" Asked Zero who was sitting with the king. "The king has been looking for ya." "Been giving Joo Dee the means to use my magic." Said Markus holding the future Phoenix Slayer in his arms. "Didn't know you could do that." Said the king standing up to meet Joo Dee. "It's a rare thing i can only turn one person into a 2nd generation Phoenix Slayer.....Thought Joo Dee would be perfect." Smiled Markus placing her down infront of the king. Joo Dee looked up to see the king as she bowed down in respect, "Hello.. your majesty" She said in a calm, but shy tone. The king patted her on the head. "She seems a great kid, i think she'll make a great phoenix slayer.....Isn't she the first 2nd generation in over 300 years?" Said the king. "That's right" Cynteira said walking over to Joo Dee as she was yawning along with her older sister, "These two are getting sleepy, we better take them to bed" She said looking over to Alice. "Yeah lets get them to bed....I think everyone is ready to head home anyway." Said Alice picking up Joo Dee and taking her to bed. "We;ll start training tomorrow Joo..." Said Markus waving to her. Joo Dee waved as she snuggled her head into her mom's chest as they walked to the girl's new shared room, putting them both into their bed's, each one of the mom's giving them a kiss on the forehead before they closed the door silently and sighed before heading to their private room in a deserted part of the guild. They entered the room to find that their bag's were packed for tomorrow. "Are you sure it's a good idea to leave the two here while we go?" Cynteria said looking over to Alice. "They'll be fine! Markus and the others will keep them safe-ish....They'll have to watch out for the friendly arguments." Said Alice hugging Cyn and squeezing her rear abit. Cynteria still had a look of worry about this, but sighed as she smiled at the movement that Alice was doing, "Well, what do you say we christen our wedding?" She said kissing her deeply before moving Alice towards the bed. Alice didn't say anything and fell back into the bed smiling and returning the kiss. All that could be seen were article's of clothing being dropped onto the floor as Cynteria's arm went to turn off the lights as only the moonlight showed only two figures moving around. Morning Train The next morning Markus, Ellena, Itachi, Motoko, Kiba, Joo Dee, Chae Yi, Alice and Cyn were gathered at the train station standing infront of a train going to the holiday resort of Star World. "You two be good for your aunt and uncle ok?" Said Alice to her daughters. "We will mum..." Said Chae Yi hugging her before going to stand next to Markus. "Relax we'll keep them safe....We'll get some training in as well, by the time you get back they'll show off their new skills." Said MArkus with a smile. "When will you be back?" Joo Dee asked Cynteria as she was carrying her. "Well depending on how your mom spends her time, we should be back in two weeks or so, but we will be back, I promise" She said before handing her to her uncle as she grabbed the bags and headed into the train with Alice following as she gave both of their daughter's one more kiss. As the train left the remaining members of the group waved them off, as the train went into the tunnel Markus looked to his two nieces and smiled. "Shall we begin training now? Joo Dee should be able to use her new magic now." Said Markus. "We'll start with some physical training though so you can handle the power a bit better.....Your not being left out though Chae Yi i'll need you to help your sister out with her training and i'll help teach you sword magic spells." "Ok!" Said Chae Yi excited at the prospect of learning some amazing spells. Joo Dee held onto her uncle as he took them to the training area that he had made especially for them as he put Joo Dee down and walked over to a shed to grab some supplies. Markus walked out carrying a large bag with what looked like staves and bokken sticking out the top. "Ok what we're going to do today is physical combat training.....I'll teach both of you how to fight without magic and how to incorporate magic into physical combat." Said Markus as he placed the bag down and took out two bokken one for Joo Dee and one for Chae Yi. "Now the art of wielding a sword isn't as hard as you think....The trick is getting the footwork right and the correct amount of power." Markus then summoned his swords to demonstrate what he means. "Let me show you on these rocks here....First i'll use no magic." Said Markus before swinging his blade and cutting the giant rock in two with no effort at all. "Now with magic!" Markus coated his blade with fire and did the same attack but these time caused a large explosion that completely destroyed the rock. "Wow....." Said chae Yi in awe of Markus' skill in Sword Magic. "SO COOL!!!" Joo Dee Said with giggles as she jumped up and down as she wanted to start her training right away. "Ok now try a overhead cut." Said Markus showing them how to do it. He first positioned his right foot forward making a gap no bigger than his foot's size, then with his left hand leading the strike he brings his sword up over his head then swings down with full force stopping the blade just above his waist line keeping a neutral guard. The swing caused the surface dust to slip in two directions. "Give it ago...Don't try and match my strength just swing as hard as you can without loosing control." Joo Dee took the blade as she tried to mimic's fighting stance that her uncle took, then after taking in a deep breath,she swung with all of her strength, but ended up over swinging as she was sent spinning like a top before stopping and falling to the ground. "Well that'll work n crowds....Gotta work on the finish though." Chuckled Markus as he saw Chae Yi do it almost perfectly. "Good....But you your back and shoulders more they'll add more power....Ok do that another.....Lets go with 100 times that'll build up back and arm muscles, don't forget to break each strike and keep focused." Joo Dee got up as she looked at her sister, then attempts to do the move again, swinging the blade as she was able to do it much better but still ended up tripping and landing on her knee's. "Ugh, almost had it" she said rubbing her knees. "Keep it up 99 more times to go." Said Markus kneeling on the ground meditating, while meditate his raw magical power caused the rocks and stones near him to float just above the ground and around his head. "After you've done that i'll show you something else you might like......Joo try focusing your new magic into the Bokken....just focus it over the surface of the wood and swing you should create an interesting effect." Joo Dee tried what he suggested and suddenly a powerful spark of lighting shot out as it quickly went to the wall, causing Joo Dee's hair to stand up, "Was that the effect?" She said looking over to her uncle. "Well it was ment to create a trail when you swung the bokken....But it seems you have a natural talent for lightning magic." Said Markus still meditating. "Though you need to focus it full...That's why your hair looks like spines right now." Joo Dee straightened out her hair as she started focusing on the technique, this time was able to swing it without worry, but the effect wasn't able to happen again. Joo Dee then looked over to her sister as she was doing more perfect moves than her. "Don't worry about your sister....This is just to help you learn to focus your magic over something.....It's easier on the body to be honest." Said Markus standing up from his meditation. "Chae Yi continue with that, then try it horizontally....Joo dee forget about the sword techniques for now, i'll show you some unarmed techniques." Just as Markus finished his sentance Itachi showed up to see how things were going with his cousins. "yo guys hows things?" He said in a cheery tone. "Anything i can do to help." "Ah! Itachi perfect timing! Chae Yi Itachi can teach you some brilliant sword techniques....He's one of the top swordsmen in the guild and he's only a kid." Said Markus with a smile. "And don't think i'm just pushing you to him i'll spar with you as long as you want later, i really want to see what Itachi will teach you." "Ok Uncle!" Said Chae Yi walking over to Itachi who smiled at her and she returned the smile. "So what ya got?" "Hmmm i got a basic combo you might like." Said Itachi before stepping back and demostrating the technique. He first took a similar stance to MArkus before but places his back foot directly behind his lead foot. After a second or two he stepped to the left and swung his sword down at a 45 degree angle before spinning around for a spinning slash going up and a 45 degree angle and following that up with a round kick then a lunging slash. "Give that a shot. Chae Yi took a deep breath and copied the technique almost perfect pausing slightly after the spinning slash and round kick. "Wow thats a dizzing one..." She said after finishing the technique. Joo Dee put the practice sword down as she walked over to her uncle, "Sorry uncle" She said looking at him. "Don't be sorry kiddo....I only gave you it really to see if you could use one....I'll teach you how to make weapons out fo lightning and that might be easier for you." Said Markus patting her on the head. "Ok now i mainly use my magic at close or medium range so i'll teach you that method and if you want you cna practise for long range fighting. Ok?" Joo Dee nods as she stretched her arms a bit and looked at her uncle to see what she would show her how to do things, "So what's first?" "Hmmm well lets try basics.....Throw a couple of punches and kicks so i can get an idea of your natural talent." Said Markus standing in front of her. "Don't be afraid to hit me....I don't mind." Joo Dee then ran to her uncle, attempting to punch him or kick her like her parents showed her how to do, but Markus easily blocked them without trying. "Hmmm ok i'm guessing your dad was ex-military?" Asked Markus standing with one knee raised from the last leg block. "Yeah, he always told me and Chae to make sure we knew how to defend ourselves, because there are always bad people" She replied looking at her uncle. "Hmmm shaem i didn't get to meet him he sounds like a good man....Ok i could tell his prefession by how simple and effective your strikes were.....In many militaries they teach soldiers to fight against armour or larger numbers with the least amount of effort or wasted strikes....Unless their lightning mages who can zip around fights and avoid attacks alot better." Said Markus lowering his leg. "My style is a dynmatic and fast style using the person's full capabilities along with whatever magic they have." Markus took afew steps back. "Ok i want you to mimic these basic....ish techniques.....These will be the foundation of the style." Said Markus preforming several techniques a straight left punch, right hook, left round kick & left front kick combo, spinning back kick and low round kick to the shin. "Ok give them ago....Remember use your hips and breath upon finishing each technique." Joo Dee nodded as she took in a deep breath before mimicing what her uncle showed her, doing the left round kick before finishing off with the left front kick as she exhaled the breath she had held. "Well, how did it do?" She asked looking over to him. "Hmmm not bad work on those for abit while i go check on your sister and Itachi.....Try making up your own techniques as well." Said Markus as he went to find Itachi and Chae Yi who had wandered off to train. Joo Dee took in a second deep breath as she did another punch with a sweep kick before slamming her foot down and doing a power shoulder thrust right in the air. Markus found Itachi and Chae Yi training hard already sparring together. Chae Yi was attacking furiously while Itachi was defending with some effort. "Hey you two we're takinga break for lunch!" Called Markus as he walked towards them. "Ok dad! Come on Chae lets get seomthing ot eat." Said Itachi before ducking under a strike aimed for his head and countering with a leg sweep. "I win!" "I'll get Joo Dee!" Said Markus. "i'll see you back at the house!" Markus vanished to get Joo Dee. and found her doing well with her shadow boxing. She finished her last move as she looked over to see her uncle, "Hey, I finished, what's next?" She said sweating. "Well we're gonna take a break and have some lunch Itachi and Chae are at the house waiting for us....Your doing well both of you are....After lunch i'll teach you how to use your magic abit." Said Markus picking up Joo Dee and taking her to the house for lunch. Joo Dee smiled as she was being lead by Markus back ot their home, but in the back of her mind, she was thinking about what her parents were doing at this very moment. Honeymooner's In the far isle's far off the coast, in a luxary vacation resort, two figure's were seen in a room with unopened bag's and clothes lying on the floor as one of the figure's woke up and looked at the other. "Hey darling, morning" She said smiling as she kissed the sleeping Alice. Category:Phantombeast Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Journey: Duo Path Category:Chapters Category:Storyline